


【RPS｜米Flo】飽暖思淫慾（R18安價）

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, R18, RPS - Freeform, miflo - Freeform, 安價, 米flo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 閒著沒事幹跑去開米flo安價，結果一發不可收拾......噗浪紀錄↓↓P1 https://www.plurk.com/p/n3469vP2 https://www.plurk.com/p/n38bcnP3 https://www.plurk.com/p/n3fczz





	【RPS｜米Flo】飽暖思淫慾（R18安價）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC注意  
> ＊與原先在噗浪發布的內容有些差異，推薦重新看過

  
  


　　近期全球天氣巨變，不論是哪個地區的天氣都是亂糟糟的，前一天或許還是艷陽高照的好天氣，過沒兩天寒流來襲就把整個城市搞的冷颼颼。

　　今年的巴黎在入冬後比往常還要冷上許多，一整個月的綿綿細雨後，白雪就在巴黎人一覺醒來後悄悄降下。

  
  


　　一早醒來，Florent就在棉被中打了個大噴嚏。

　　他探出頭看了看窗外仍一片灰濛濛的天空，毫不猶豫的又躲回溫暖的被窩中，拒絕下床執行身為成年人該盡的義務。

　　「Mikele……暖氣是不是停了？Mikele！」裹著被子的Florent一邊懶洋洋的朝著枕邊人喊，一邊把手伸向床鋪另一側，想用略顯冰涼的手指把人叫醒。

 

　　但他卻撲了個空。

 

　　「Mikele？」觸手可及之處全都是早已失去溫度的被單，Florent這才掀開被子坐起身，四處張望慣性賴床的戀人到底跑去哪裡。

　　Florent把散亂在臉龐的及肩長髮撥攏到耳後，拿起床頭櫃上的手機查看有無收到任何訊息，但除了一些廣告信之外什麼都沒有。

　　「算了，這麼大一個人，難不成在房子走丟嗎？」屈服於寒氣的青年再度縮回暖烘烘的被子中，但才閉上眼躺不到五分鐘他又馬上彈了起來，心煩意亂的把頭髮抓的一團亂後哇哇亂叫：「啊啊啊啊！床太大了啦！這樣很寂寞耶！Mikele你到底上哪去了？」

　　對這個義大利中年人的行蹤毫無概念，Florent決定先找點東西填飽肚子，不然光是發抖取暖就耗盡體力。

　　他隨手抓了件毯子把自己包的密不透風，然後在棉被裡掙扎了幾分鐘後才毅然決然的跳下床、脫離床鋪的懷抱，Florent直打哆嗦的踩著冰冷的木質地板，因為找不到自己的拖鞋只能不停「好冰！好冰！好冰！」的又叫又跳。

　　Florent一路墊著腳尖蹦蹦跳跳的走進廚房內，尚未開火的室內連空氣都是冷的。

　　就在長髮青年吸著鼻子思考冰箱內有什麼剩菜能吃時，Florent光溜溜的腳丫一腳踩上一攤濕滑的液體，本來平衡感就不好的他一個重心不穩摔了個四腳朝天。

　　「What the...」Florent痛的齜牙咧嘴，硬是把差點脫口而出的髒話吞回肚子裡。

　　他伸手揉著摔疼的屁股時感覺到褲子上滿是濕冷黏膩的觸感，Florent疑惑的把手拿回眼前後只見滿手都是怵目驚心的暗紅液體，還在想著自己居然在家摔爛屁股、是不是以後再也站不起來，甚至要在無人知曉的情況下冷死在地上時，他發現手上疑似血液的東西不但沒有鐵鏽味，還傳出淡淡地甜膩香味。

　　「……誰把糖漿倒在地上啦！還是草莓口味！」

　　忍受不了一屁股黏膩的法國人決定無論如何都要先把自己弄乾淨再說，什麼肚子餓還是男友失蹤都管不著了。

　　Florent扶著屁股一邊小心的不讓褲子上的糖漿沾染到其他地方，一邊把弄髒的衣物全都脫下來扔在地上，順便把腳底也擦拭乾淨。

　　「可惡的Mikele……一定是他弄亂的……痛死我了……」

 

　　全身上下只剩下一件內褲的Florent抱著身體搖搖晃晃的走進浴室，他迫不及待跳進浴缸、打開水龍頭，準備洗個舒舒服服的熱水澡，但從蓮蓬頭噴出的居然是冰冷刺骨的冰水。

　　Florent尖叫著跳出浴缸後冷的直打顫，他等了一段時間還是不見熱水出來的跡象，頭髮還在滴水的法國人不禁開始懷疑……他們這個月有繳電費嗎？

　　事到如今也管不了這麼多的Florent在浴室翻找好一陣子後都沒找到半條可以擦身體的浴巾，他已經不知道打了多少噴嚏、鼻水不停的的流下來，狼狽不堪的青年做了最後的決定——裸體跑回房間。

　　「哈啾！哈啾！到……到底是哪、哪個人……把浴巾都用髒！」

　　Florent不停搓著皮膚試圖讓身體暖和一點，他握住門把在內心默默倒數：「3……2……1！」後一把拉開浴室的門，他一個箭步衝進臥房，蜜色的雙眼迅速掃視房間內的衣櫃，趕緊扯出一件乾淨的浴巾把濕答答的長髮擦乾，接著轉頭就跳回床上早已冷卻的棉被中把自己捲在裡頭。

　　Florent就這麼一絲不掛的窩在被子裡，肌膚與輕巧絲滑的羽絨被緊緊貼在一起，人體自然散發的體溫被溫柔的包裹在裡頭，不知不覺間法國青年緩緩的閉上眼睛再度進入夢鄉。

  
  


　　不知道過了多久，玄關的大門被打了開來，伴隨著呼嘯不止的冷風，一閃而過的亮黃身影衝進門內後迅速的關上門，把戶外的冷空氣隔絕在外頭。

　　「oh shit……裡面怎麼也這麼冷？」Mikele放下手中大包小包的購物袋四處張望空蕩蕩的室內，原本預想會有香氣四溢的早餐或是蹦蹦跳跳撲上來歡迎自己的男友，但一切果然都是妄想。

　　「Flow！Flow？」

　　Mikele在客廳繞了一下後沒看到半個人影，偶然瞥見浴室的門半掩著沒被關上，他疑惑的探頭查看，裡面除了濕答答的地板外沒什麼特別的。

　　「怎麼這麼亂？而且熱水器昨天就壞掉了，Flow還想洗澡？」抓了抓被風吹得亂蓬蓬的金色短髮，Mikele一頭霧水的把洗衣籃內的髒衣服收拾好後全扔進洗衣機中。

　　處理完家事的Mikele順道把剛剛買的日用品提回廚房，還沒踏進裡頭就看到地板上散亂著明顯是Florent的衣物，上頭還不明所以的沾滿草莓糖漿，整個廚房看起來亂的可以。

　　「What……？我不在的時候Flow到底在搞什麼啊？」義大利人一邊無奈的把地上的衣服撿起來扔進洗衣機，一邊跪在地上把草莓糖漿擦拭乾淨，「雖然說這是我早上打翻的，可是他也用不著拿衣服擦吧……」

 

　　搞不懂自家男友的思維，加上昨晚熬夜今晨早起的睡眠債已經找上Mikele，他疲倦不堪的拖著腳步走到暖氣機旁邊摸了很久才絕望的發現暖氣機居然故障了，怪不到整間屋子冷的像在北極圈內似的。

　　Mikele看了看時間，這種沒有正常人願意起床的天氣短時間內也找不到人來修理，於是他三步並作兩步的拔腿往有溫暖床鋪的臥室跑去。

　　義大利人一打開門就看到床上早就有人躺在上頭，那人把自己捲到只剩一頭棕色長髮留在外頭，正是Mikele找不到人的懶惰男友。

　　「Flow！你居然還在睡覺！」Mikele衝上前一把拉開對方的羽絨被，一股溫暖氣息隨著掀開的飄散而出，底下全身赤裸的法國人只是抱著身體抖了幾下，完全沒有要醒來的意思。

　　「Flow！這種天氣你還裸睡！」交往至今永遠都會被男友驚艷的Mikele這次也是嚇得不輕，他趕緊把人又包了回去但仔細想想這樣好像又不太對，總不能讓他一直全裸待在裡面。

　　義大利人搖晃著金色腦袋想了一會兒，隨即跑到外頭把剛剛買的其中一個袋子抱進來，把裡頭的東西一股腦的全倒在床上，從裡頭拉出一件滿是絨毛的衣物。

　　「哼哼哼！正好讓你穿上這個！」Mikele得意洋洋的甩開成人size的連身動物睡衣，毛絨絨的淺棕色捲毛及連衣頭套上圓潤的耳朵怎麼看都像隻大小熊。

　　Mikele拉開前頭的拉鍊後悄悄的把衣服從Florent的腳開始把衣服套上去，他輕輕的抬起戀人修長的腿——不忘在上頭留下一吻——將連身褲一口氣拉到鼠蹊部，接著把人慢慢的翻了個身從側面將上衣拉到背部，再把雙手艱難地塞進袖子裡。

　　「完美。」Mikele忍不住吻了一下右手指尖，擺出義大利人永遠都改不掉的慣用手勢，他滿意的點頭欣賞自己的作品，現在只剩下把拉鍊拉上去了。

　　「我可愛的小熊，屁股不著涼……咦？嗯？啊……」

  
  


　　拉鍊在臀部的的地方就卡住了。

  
  


　　Mikele說什麼都不想在這時候放棄幫Florent穿上衣服的大業，他使勁的扯起衣服把拉鍊用力的往上拉，眼看拉鍊的鍊牙一個一個互相咬緊往上爬到腹部的位置。

　　只聽到「啪哩」一聲。

　　「What... oh god...」Mikele無奈的把Florent翻過來後，果不其然的發現褲檔的縫線硬生生的被撐開了，與此同時Florent開始皺起眉頭發出不滿的呻吟。

　　看著Florent一個人睡的香甜而自己卻被迫早起之後就一路忙到現在，Mikele不滿的翹起嘴巴把尚未恢復溫度的冰涼手指伸進衣服內，溫柔的揉捏起男友軟嫩的腹肉。

　　「起床啦我的小熊！」他一邊搓揉對方溫暖的腹部把手弄暖，一邊湊上去從Florent的額頭、眼窩、鼻樑、鼻頭一路吻到男友粉嫩的唇上。

　　「啾啾啾」的啄吻聲在缺少暖氣運轉聲的房內迴盪著，Florent在半夢半醒間張開嘴回應了Mikele的吻，讓對方將舌頭探進去舔了個遍後才緩緩張開眼睛。

　　「嘿……Mikele，你終於出現了。」

　　「什麼叫我終於出現？你也睡太爽了吧？」Mikele不悅的捏了捏法國青年的肚子抱怨道，他一直用輕柔的力道規律的順時針在肚皮上打轉，靈活的手指時不時的碰到下腹部的恥毛，這讓他忍不住想做點什麼來作為早晨勞動的回報。

　　「我一醒來就找不到你耶！你絕對不知道我過的有多慘。我……嘿！」腦袋幾乎要清醒的　　Florent原本想坐起來跟搞失蹤的戀人好好抱怨一下，但對方的手突然不安份的從腹部往下轉移到胯間的私密處，讓年輕的法國人瞬間漲紅了臉，「Mikele！」

　　「有多慘？」義大利人擺出一臉無辜的表情歪著頭繼續男友方才開啟的話題，但藏在衣服底下的手沒有停下動作，反而大方的握住Florent尚未充血的性器套弄了起來。

　　「要跟我說了嗎？Flow？」

　　「Mi……Mikele……放、放手啦！還有這個衣服是怎麼回事？」

　　青年害臊的推開男友的手後拉起一旁的棉被轉身把自己包回去裡頭，他摸著身上毛絨絨的睡衣只覺得這義大利人的品味也太差。

　　「你就不能買個蝙蝠俠造型嗎？然後這褲子怎麼破洞啦！」

 

　　被Florent用棉被拒之於門外的義大利男友笑嘻嘻的開始把身上的大衣、圍巾脫下來扔到一旁。

　　Mikele先伸手戳了戳棉被卷並得到對方蠕動了幾下的回應，他興奮的舔舔嘴後一把拉開被子的邊緣然後迅速的鑽進暖烘烘的棉被裡。

　　Florent驚訝的尖叫了一聲，感覺到從身後入侵的不速之客緊貼著自己用溫暖的臂膀從後頭緊緊抱住他的身體，Mikele年輕的法國男友忍不住發出咯咯笑的聲音，兩人在被子裡掙扎、扭動了一會兒後才有些疲倦的安靜了下來。

　　「幹嘛啦，Mikele。明明有兩件被子。」

　　「暖氣壞了，一起蓋才溫暖啊。」

　　Mikele把臉埋在戀人的肩窩上毫不客氣的嗅聞對方身上體味及沐浴乳混合後產生的香氣，密不透風的棉被裡也滿是義大利人慣用的香水味飄散在裡頭。

　　Florent抓起戀人的手放到面前深深吸了一口，讓香水中調發出的甜膩桂花香氣充斥著鼻腔再緩緩吐出。

　　「嘿，你打算要吃什麼嗎？我有點餓了。」雖然心靈收到治癒，但肚子卻空空如也的Florent一邊揉著肚子一邊委屈的說著。

　　「你猜猜？我面前剛好有一份香甜的的點心呢。」完全不打算放男友離開床鋪，Mikele很自動的把手伸進對方胸前敞開的衣服，揉捏起柔軟的胸部、把玩起上頭的乳首，滿意的享受這絕佳的觸感。

　　「……那這樣我要吃什麼？」

　　「你不是吃可愛長大的嗎？或許來點我？」

　　「…………你怎麼說的出這種話！」

　　Florent覺得自己被男友的話噁心到，他憤而轉過身用力抱住體型比自己小了一號的Mikele，用輕輕軟軟的聲音在對方耳邊說著：「Mikele……啾，我餓了……啾，你會餵飽我……啾，對嗎……啾。」

　　Florent每講一個字就沿著戀人耳際烙下濕潤的一吻，他抱著Mikele的頭一路吻到對方粉色的雙唇上貼著軟嫩的薄唇摩挲著，他伸出舌頭品嚐義大利人吐出的氣息，在張嘴含住對方前輕輕地說：「我要開動了……」

 

　　Mikele閉上眼享受著主動調情的男友熱烈的親吻，他回擁著對方、把指尖插入法國人微濕的長髮中，當他感覺到Florent似乎想退開來喘口氣時馬上扣住對方的後腦不讓人有機會逃開。

　　他一個使力翻身將年輕的男友壓在身下更加強硬的時候奪取對方的氣息，Mikele一手安撫的摸著因缺氧而有些掙扎的抓繞自己衣服的Florent，一手探到對方胸前搓揉著逐漸硬挺的乳首。

　　「啊……Mi……Mikele……」終於重新呼吸新鮮空氣的Florent雙眼被淚水浸濕，被吻的紅腫的雙唇開闔著尋求更多慰藉，他伸手去拉Mikele仍穿戴整齊的上衣，不滿的碎念道：「你怎麼……還穿著衣服？」

　　「噢我愛睡覺的小熊，肚子這麼餓？」Mikele笑著在男友的臉上啄吻一口後，迅速的坐起身體把身上寬鬆的襯衫解開扔到一旁，與此同時Florent也主動的伸手去拉Mikele的褲鏈，他迫不及待的將包裹住硬挺性器的底褲拉下，扯著對方的褲頭要他往自己靠近。

　　「過來一點……讓我跟小小米打個招呼。」Florent滿意的看著戀人移動身體把陰莖貼在自己臉上磨蹭著，他一口吞下對方熾熱的性器，一邊努力的擺動頭部套弄一邊用舌頭來回舔舐。

　　「喔……天啊，Flow……你下次再幫我的小兄弟亂取名字我一定會軟……」

　　Mikele扶著床頭板從上方欣賞著法國男友幫自己服務的畫面，對方抱著自己的臀部賣力的吞吐陰莖，從口中流出的清澈唾液沿著打理整齊的鬍子滴落在赤裸的胸前。

　　年輕的法國人不時空出一隻手將散亂的頭髮撥回耳後，還不忘抬起濕潤的大眼回望上頭的目光火熱的年長義大利人。

　　Florent像是玩夠了般吐出口中的性器，一邊將之貼在臉上磨蹭著一邊露出調皮地笑容道：「你軟了我會把他舔硬，我就愛叫他小小米。」

　　完全拿這小瘋子沒輒的Mikele決定也要做些什麼事來回敬一下，他示意Florent稍微坐起來一些後伸手把床頭櫃上的潤滑液擰開倒在男友胸口上。

　　「嘿！很冰耶，Mikele！」義大利人不理會戀人的抗議，逕自把冰涼的液體在對方胸前搓開並用手指輾壓著早已充血發紅的乳首。

　　「唔嗯……你要幹嘛啦？」胸前突起的刺激像電流般讓Florent酥麻的直打顫，他皺起眉頭有些不解的望著男友，希望他能給他個答案。

　　「別緊張，你試試看這樣托著胸部。對、對，保持這樣。」Mikele一邊輕聲指導對方該怎麼做，一邊溫柔的撫摸著那頭滑順的長髮。

　　Mikele繼續跪在Florent身上，他挺起腰身、握著陰莖在男友濕黏的胸膛上拍打起來，當「啪啪啪」的淫靡水聲在法國青年耳旁響起時，他的臉馬上染上一層害羞的紅暈，有些抗拒的但又期待的繼續擠壓著胸部。

　　「我怎麼都不知道你想玩這套……」Florent雙眼濕潤的盯著在自己勉強擠出的乳溝中來回挺動的陰莖，一般女性想要擠出真的能取悅男性的乳溝本來就不容易，何況身為男性的自己也不過是稍微多長了一點肉。

　　青年努力從胸部兩旁張開自己修長的手指直到把中間的陰莖也包覆其中。Florent低下頭、伸長舌頭，每當性器鑽入乳溝、穿過指間、從頂端冒出時，他就用濕軟的舌尖舔舐龜頭，把上頭泌出的前列腺液全數吞下。

　　「Oh…… Flow……真是個好孩子。」再度被年輕戀人驚艷的Mikele愉悅的將此情此景全部烙印在眼中，他扶起已經有些嘴痠的Florent，彎下身子把對方正從口中流下的唾液含入口中，他們交換了一個濕潤的吻後，Mikele一邊用龜頭蹭著男友硬挺的乳頭一邊伸手摩挲著對方的臉問到：「該上主菜了吧？」

　　Florent在Mikele光滑濕潤的龜頭上親了一口做為答應的暗示。

 

　　但身為男同志的他們，在做正事前——尤其是負責接受的那方——得先做好不少準備，於是Florent乖乖地翻身抱著枕頭趴在床上把臀部高高翹起，稍早被用裂的的絨毛連身衣在這時反而讓人方便許多，坐在身後的Mikele將所剩不多的潤滑液瓶口抵在法國男友尚未擴張的後穴上，用手指緩緩按摩著四周的肌肉。

　　「我有點受不了了，我們趕緊解決這事，好嗎？」不等對方有所回應，Mikele強硬地把細長的瓶口塞進戀人緊縮的肉穴中把裡頭的潤滑液全部擠進腸道內，Florent忍不住抱緊枕頭把臉埋在其中，發出按耐不住地呻吟聲。

　　「Mikele……嗯……慢、慢一點……」總是不太能忍受擴張初期適應異物感的法國青年繃緊身體、遲遲無法放鬆自己，他絞緊已經深入腸道內的兩根手指，反而讓戀人遲遲無法替自己擴張穴口，「不要了、不要了！你直接進來好不好？」

　　聽到Florent用軟軟的哭腔開始耍賴，身為較年長者的Mikele耐心的抽離手指、湊到戀人面前舔去臉上的淚水，在他耳邊低喃著安撫的話語：「噓——Flow是乖孩子，不要哭呀，還是你要自己試試看？」

　　說完Mikele馬上拉起Florent讓他趴在自己身上，兩人同樣硬挺的性器交疊在彼此的小腹間，他抓住對方的手將其引導到早已濕滑不堪的後穴外頭，「把手指放進去……一根一根慢慢來……乖孩子。」義大利人用好聽的如同輕哼小調般的嗓音在男友耳邊安撫著，同時不停的親吻眼前眉頭深鎖的愛人。

　　「進、進去了……已經三根了，可以了吧？」只是把手指納入體內卻完全不敢動作的Florent睜著水潤的棕色雙眼向Mikele苦苦哀求，但對方只是笑著親了自己一口後轉而抱住年輕男友的臀部把人前後搖動了起來，夾在兩人身體間的陰莖開始彼此摩擦，腸道內的手指也因為晃動的關係開始在體內進出。

　　前後夾擊的酥麻快感讓Florent原本緊繃的身體很快進入狀況，他開始主動扭動身體好讓彼此的性器能獲得更多接觸，埋在體內的手指也逐漸激烈的抽插自己的肉穴，他用空下的另一隻手緊摟著Mikele好索取更多濕潤的吻，對方也有一下沒一下的拍打著法國人豐滿的臀肉，每打一下Florent的身體就會更加劇烈的顫抖。

　　「啊、嗯……Mikele……Mikele……哈啊……」礙於手指的長度有限，一直無法碰觸埋藏在腸道中最敏感的地帶，Florent乾脆拔出手指捧住男友的臉對他又親又啃，臀部扭動的力道也越來越大，但這早已無法滿足他。

　　Florent在Mikele耳邊大聲喘息著，汗濕的長髮把兩人的臉黏得亂七八糟，終於無法忍耐的法國青年一邊吸吮著義大利人的嘴角一邊呻吟道：「Mikele、Mikele……好舒服……可是不夠……哈啊……快、快把小小米放進來！會瘋掉……不然我會瘋掉！」

　　「天啊，Florent，你才是讓我瘋狂的那個人……」

 

　　Mikele背靠著床頭板雙眼火熱的注視著法國青年，對方迫不及待的坐起身體扶著硬挺的性器貼上已經充分放鬆、擴張的穴口後，他緩緩的壓低身體直到把粗長的陰莖全數吞入腹中。

　　「啊、嗯啊——Mikele……好棒……哈啊——」Florent緊抱著戀人、頭靠在對方肩窩上放聲浪叫，他賣力的挺起身體扭動腰桿讓體內的肉莖來回輾壓在腸道凸起的敏感點上，立在胯間的性器因無人撫慰而隨身體節奏不斷上下甩動，充血腫脹的龜頭可憐的吐著透明的前列腺液濕溽了兩人的下腹。

　　「Oh Mon amour……你做的真棒……」Mikele目光灼灼地盯著咬緊下唇努力搖擺臀部的戀人，義大利人一手托著男友豐滿的大腿、另一手握住脹紅的陰莖快速地來回撸動，他忍不住也抬起腰桿加深挺進Florent體內的深度。

　　「啊！等、等一下！啊、啊——Mikele！」原本由自己掌控的挺進節奏突然被打斷，性愛強度突然提升一個檔次讓Florent幾乎撐不住身體的重量，只能抓緊Mikele的肩膀、蹲踞在對方身上任陰莖隨意的抽插肉穴，「啊、啊！好深——嗯……Mi……」

　　Florent仰頭把垂掛在臉龐的髮絲甩到腦後，他大張著嘴對著戀人的臉直喘氣，嘴角勾勒出任誰看了都會心癢難耐的弧度，Mikele忍不住湊上前把對方的呻吟含入口中，兩人的舌頭熱情的糾纏著彼此，來不及嚥下的唾液沿著嘴角的曲線在空中畫出一道銀絲後滴落在Florent即將解放的陰莖上。

　　「啊、哈啊……Mikele要……要射了……」由後穴及性器帶來的激烈快感沿著脊髓一路竄至大腦，惹的Florernt忍不渾身顫抖的推開男友糾纏不休的雙唇，一把握住對方正在撫慰自己陰莖的手後加快套弄得速度，直到性器的腫脹感攀升至頂點時白濁的精液劇烈的射出體外，熱燙的體液噴濺在兩人的小腹及早就沾滿潤滑液和唾液的連身睡衣上。

　　在Florent到達高潮的瞬間，腸道也跟著絞緊體內的肉莖讓Mikele差點隨之繳械，但他硬是壓下射精的衝動，緊摟著法國男友直到那陣快感過去，他可不想讓這場難得這麼激烈的性事這麼早就結束。

　　「哈啊……呼……Mikele……嗯？你怎麼還是硬的？」已經累到動彈不得的法國青年疲軟的靠在戀人身上享受溫存的美好時光，但埋在體內仍硬挺的性器似乎正在告訴他休息時間還沒到。

　　「Flow，接下來換我了喔。」

 

　　Mikele捧著Florent的頭溫柔的把人放倒在床上，青年把手放在劇烈起伏的胸部上看著對方把自己的腳高高抬起、掛在肩頭上。

　　身體還殘留著方才高潮後的餘韻使之特別敏感，Florent有些慌亂的抓緊戀人的手，用軟軟地聲音搖頭抱怨道：「Mikele……讓我休息一下啦！」

　　但義大利人只是嘟著嘴一邊輕輕拍打對方圓潤的大腿，一邊扶著性器在鬆軟、尚未緊閉的穴口上打轉，「等我做完當然就讓你休息呀。」

　　「你這……啊、啊——Mi、Mikele——」不等Florent把抱怨的話說完，硬挺的性器毫無阻力的挺入柔軟的腸道直到最深處，青年繃緊身體激動的顫抖著，早已等不及的義大利人壓著對方的雙腿就開始猛力的肏幹，每一次挺入都直搗腸道中凸起的敏感點上，Florent原本垂掛在胯間疲軟的性器也再度充血、挺立了起來。

　　「Mikele——啊啊！慢、慢一點！哼嗯啊啊——」無與倫比的快感逼得Florent幾乎要發狂，他滿臉是淚的向戀人伸出雙手用顫抖的柔軟嗓音哀求著，「Mikele、Mikele——抱我……你抱抱我嘛！」

　　法國戀人的反應實在太過於惹人憐愛，Mikele毫不猶豫的分開對方的雙腿讓他夾緊自己，接著伏下身體緊摟著對方，溫柔的把Florent臉上的淚珠一一吻去，與此同時也停下抽插的動作讓他稍作休息。

　　「抱歉啊Flow，別哭了別哭了。」Mikele細心的把黏在戀人臉上汗濕的棕髮撫順至耳後，他在Florent的唇上留下深深的一吻，濕熱的舌頭探入對方口中仔細的描繪排列整齊的貝齒、熾熱濕潤的口腔，最後將吸吮過來的唾液全部嚥下。

　　趁著Florent醉心沉浸在兩人的法式深吻時，Mikele摟著男友繼續擺動腰桿，緩慢退出黏膩的肉穴再深深的頂進深處。法國青年不可避免的皺起眉頭發出細碎的呻吟聲，他用修長的雙腿夾緊戀人的身體，修剪整齊的指甲在Mikele寬闊的背上輕輕抓饒著。

　　「啊……哈啊——Mikele……這樣、這樣有點……」雖然放慢動作後性愛的快感不再滿溢到使人承受不了的程度，但緩慢的抽插運動反而讓刺激度降到最低，Florent總有種搔不到癢處的感覺，他難耐的提起腰想自己加快挺進的速度，無奈身體被Mikele死死的壓在床鋪上，青年除了咬緊下唇不滿的用腳輕踢戀人之外，似乎什麼都做不到。

　　「怎麼啦，Mon amour？」Mikele抬起頭一邊舔著嘴唇一邊用無辜的表情裝傻問道，他故意快速的淺淺抽插幾下後又狠狠的撞在敏感點上，惹得Florent顫抖著發出呻吟。

　　「Mikele……你是故意的！」儘管剛剛哀求戀人放慢速度的是自己，但看對方一臉就是要欺負他的樣子，Florent不滿的噘起嘴轉過頭不想理會Mikele。

 

　　「別這樣嘛！」Mikele湊上去在對方高高翹起的薄唇上「啾啾啾」的發出響亮的親吻聲，原本Florent還想繼續賭氣不就範，但當溫軟的舌頭探進口中輕輕地舔弄口腔黏膜、四片唇瓣交疊在一起的親密感，都讓青年的身心再度軟了下來，他抬起手回擁住Mikele，纖長的手指插入淡金的髮絲之間輕輕拉扯著。

　　感覺到戀人再度準備好後，Mikele將Florent的雙腿大大的分開後扶著對方的肩膀就開始快速又猛力的肏幹青年的後穴，充分擴張的穴口激烈的吞吐著粗大的性器，腸道內的潤滑液隨著抽插的動作不斷被擠出體外濕溽了義大利人的下腹，連綿不絕的肉體碰撞聲伴隨著Florent的浪叫及Mikele逐漸加重的喘息聲，整間屋子的寒氣早已被這淫靡的氛圍給驅散。

　　「Mikele…… Mikele……」Florent緊抓著戀人的手臂直到指甲在上頭留下淡紅色的印子，他甩著頭沉浸於令人又愛又恨的過激性愛，蜜色的雙眼早就被淚水淹沒，連眼前的人都快看不清楚。

　　即使Florent已經喘到只能發出支離破碎的呻吟，義大利人仍不停的用硬挺的性器朝著腸道內敏感的凸起進攻，熾熱的腸肉被陰莖拓開後又迫不及待的包裹上來，彷彿肉穴正貪婪的吸吮著肉棒不讓他離開。

　　激烈的快感沿著脊髓攀升至大腦，只剩下強烈又延綿不絕的性愛佔據腦中，所有的意識宛如漿糊般融成一團，Florent只覺得腦中一片空白、下腹一陣緊縮，喉嚨發出帶著濃濃哭腔的呻吟聲，白濁的精液就這麼噴灑在自己身上，隨高潮絞緊的腸道也逼著Mikele把性器撞進腸道深處後將滾燙的精液全數射在裡頭。

　　靠後穴高潮的青年繃緊身體止不住的顫抖，延綿不絕的高潮餘韻讓他好一陣子說不出話來，等到快感終於緩下來時Florent幾乎要閉上眼睛直接昏睡過去。

　　平時不怎麼運動的Mikele在結束這場性愛後也累得直喘氣，趴在戀人身上連把自己退出對方身體都嫌懶，他艱難地拉起一旁的棉被把兩人蓋起來後，就抱著懷中溫暖的愛人閉上雙眼。

　　「晚安，Flow。」義大利人在對方唇上烙下一吻後，心滿意足的進入夢鄉。

　　「天早就亮了……Mikele……」法國人疲倦的咕噥了幾聲後，閉上眼沉沉睡去。

  
  
  


※※※

  
  
  
  


　　兩人在床上相擁而眠，不知道過了多久的時間，窗外的太陽已經升到最頂端，強而有力的金色陽光透過窗戶照亮昏暗的室內，房內溫度也漸漸回升。

　　Florent在溫暖的被窩中甦醒，他舒服的打了個哈欠後想翻身換個姿勢，但一雙環抱住腰際的手臂讓他有些難以動彈，「Mikele……」青年輕聲叫喚後頭的人，而那人也聞聲鬆開了手讓Florent得以轉身。

　　一回過頭，法國青年對上的是一對閃閃發光的棕色眼眸，那對會笑的雙眼彎成月牙狀望著懷中的戀人，「早安啊，我的貪睡小熊。」Mikele用尚未開嗓的低沉嗓音寵溺的說著，不忘湊上前在對方額頭留下一吻。

　　「早安，Mikele。」Florent也親暱的湊上前蹭蹭對方的臉，貪婪的嗅聞著對方頸窩殘留的麝香味，他眷戀的抓著Mikele的手，彼此時指緊握的互相對視。

　　兩人的眼底似乎永遠只容得下對方的身影，對彼此的目光總是飽富愛意，無論身在何處、參與什麼活動，兩人的視線最終都會找到彼此，一個回眸、一個笑顏，毋須多餘的言語。

  
  
  


　　「笑什麼呢？」發現法國男友一直望著自己傻笑，濕潤的大眼加上嘴角勾勒出令人難已不注目的好看笑容，Mikele忍不住伸手揉了揉對方柔順的頭髮好奇的問著。

　　「笑你怎麼長這麼好看！」Florent調皮的湊到對方臉前大聲說著，接著一溜煙的滾到床的另一側坐在床沿，似乎已經不打算再跟戀人一起賴床，「我餓死了！而且我需要先洗個澡……都是汗跟一堆有的沒的……」

　　「噢，關於這件事……」體力明顯輸給年輕人的Mikele繼續抱著枕頭懶洋洋的趴在床上，他盯著身穿連身絨毛動物睡衣、走路搖搖晃晃的Florent，破掉的褲檔讓對方白皙、渾圓的臀部露在外頭，他似乎還看到體內殘留的體液正沿著大腿緩緩流下，Mikele一邊嚥著口水一邊向男友宣佈不幸的消息：「浴室熱水氣壞了，昨晚就壞了。所以我想洗澡這件事……」

　　「啥？你說什麼？我晚上還有工作耶！」原本還扶著腰一臉倦容的法國青年馬上回過頭難掩震驚神情的大喊著，渾身黏膩、滿是兩人汗水及精液的他，說什麼也都想把這身髒汙洗掉，而且他還想起晚上得去熟人的酒吧唱幾首歌，他可不能一身腥臭的過去啊！

　　「不然我們去找Laurent借浴室，他也住巴黎，開車總會到的。」Mikele一副事不關己的提出餿主意，反正他今天沒有安排外出的工作，如果Florent能因此留在家裡陪他一起寫詞譜曲這樣或許也不錯，「如果覺得跟Laurent不熟也沒關係，我還可以幫你找Solal。」

　　「我才不要！那樣多難看！」Florent氣急敗壞的跺著腳，不曉得自己現在的模樣簡直像隻正在發脾氣的小熊，他氣鼓鼓的搶走Mikele身上的棉被並向他宣判對他而言最殘酷的懲罰：「三點前沒讓我把自己洗乾淨，你這個禮拜都不准碰我！」

  
  


　　在這之後Mikele以最快的速度奔下床開始連絡全巴黎的水電師傅，只求一個能夠最快趕到他們家、拯救他的幸福的人，而Florent到底能不能在三點前洗完澡、Mikele這週能不能抱到男朋友，這又是另一段故事了。

  
  


～Fin～

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【後記】
> 
> 不好意思讓陪我玩安價的各位久等了  
> 開車什麼的真的好累……又為了要寫出心目中的米flo讓我琢磨了很久
> 
> 感覺自己寫出的米flo跟我看到的一些文比較不一樣XD  
> 我心中的flo在兩人之間會是屬於比較活潑、主動的那個  
> 而小米有屬於成年人的氣質，寵著flo但也會有他的任性跟義大利人的浪漫
> 
> 不過寫到一半還是覺得好違和OTZ  
> 需要看更多訪談來研究他們……  
> 我會努力的QQ


End file.
